1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting apparatus, and more particularly to a display supporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M354685 discloses a display supporting apparatus that can allow the display to rotate about only a horizontal axis. That is, the display cannot rotate about a vertical axis. Furthermore, the display is fixed at a desired position by engaging a positioning pin in a selected one of a plurality of positioning holes, thereby resulting in inconvenience during operation.